emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Wylie's Farm
Wylie's Farm is a farmhouse near Emmerdale village and has been abandoned for several years. The last occupant was John Wylie between 2000 and 2006. In 2014, new owner Lawrence White had an idea of letting the farm out again. In 2016, the Bartons begun to move in to start afresh but Emma Barton found that James Barton was seeing Moira Dingle. History and Facts Tyrannical farmer John Wylie owned the farm in the 1970s. His wife died in 1977 when their daughter Emily Wylie was 2 years old. Emily was an only child. John was a strict man. According to Lawrence, during his previous time in the area, they ran a beef herd rather than a dairy farm. It would appear that the farm was part of the Home Farm estate due to both Declan Macey and then Lawrence having owned it. Storylines 1999 In 1999, Emily Wylie began dating Butch Dingle much to the disdain of John who harassed Butch to leave her. John even threatened Butch with a gun when Butch sneaked onto his land to rescue Emily. 2006 In October 2006, the farm is now abandoned. Victoria Sugden stops at the farm to fix her bike chain but flees when she sees a hooded figure at the window. She and Daz Eden return later to pick up the bike and find that the chain has been fixed. The figure turns out to be Emily (now Emily Kirk) who has returned to the area who is staying at the farm but in hiding. Victoria and Daz return again to the farm as part of a dare where they discover Eli Dingle who tells them to leave. Suspecting that Emily has returned, Laurel Thomas with Ethan Blake visits the farm where they discover Emily and talk to her. 2014 In 2014, the farm was still empty and almost derelict until Lawrence White decided to lease it to Andy and Katie Sugden. Initially this was virtually rent free as payment for part of plan that Lawrence offered Katie and then Andy to get rid of Robert. Although the plan fell through, Lawrence decided to rent it to them anyway as he wanted the farm to be brought up to scratch, mentioning that the previous owner, Declan had left it unoccupied as like himself had no idea about farming. 2015 On 4th February 2015, due to Katie making accusations against Robert, Chrissie and Robert decided to pull the sale. Robert thought he can then do the place up himself as a project. Robert later told Aaron Livesy that he did this so that they would have a place to meet and to "think of it as ours". On 5th February 2015, Robert argued with Katie and pushed her to the floor. This caused her go through the rotten floorboards and she fell to her death. On 12th February 2015, Belle Dingle had stayed over night, hearing voices from her deceased friend, Gemma Andrews. She is discovered by Samson Dingle who she cares into not revealing her location. Later, however, Cain Dingle makes Samson reveals where Belle is. Meanwhile, Belle is ready to jump from the exact spot where Katie fell. 2016-2017 Known residents over the years *??-1975-2000-?? John Wylie *??-1977 Mrs Wylie *1975-1999 Emily Wylie * After 2000 - left unoccupied and derelict. Gallery Emmie john wylie.png|John Wylie, the villainous original owner of the farm. Wylie's Farm.jpeg|Wylie's Farm. 2006. emmie derelict wylies.png|Robert and Aaron outside Wylie's in February 2015. images-7.jpeg|Victoria stops at Wylie's Farm, October 2006. Wylie Farm-1999-08-24.JPG|Wylie's Farm, as originally seen. August 1999. Wylie Farm-1999-09-23.JPG|Lisa Dingle's pick up truck in front of Wylie's Farm. September 1999. Wylie Farm-kitchen-1999-08-19.JPG|Part of the kitchen, Wylie's Farm. August 1999. Wylie Farm-2015-02-05.JPG|Front of Wylie's Farm. February 2015. Wylie Farm-rear-2015-02-05.JPG|Rear of Wylie's Farm. February 2015. Category:Buildings in Emmerdale. Category:Places in Emmerdale Village.